


Letter Concerning Love

by Never_Enough_Books



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crushes, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Enough_Books/pseuds/Never_Enough_Books
Summary: A letter to John, from Alexander concerning certain feelings... somewhat.





	

My Dearest Laurens,  
I remember when we we used to sit down on my bed, or sit on our couch in my upstairs room and we would discuss the future. Those days feel forever ago, a lifetime away at some moments. We would discuss not only the future, but love, and how arrogant you must be to fall under it and be held prisoner by it, yet here I am. I have seen to fallen for its visions and tricks, yet I'm not being held prisoner the way others may be. I am still around you everyday, I am still able to speak to you without becoming tongue twisted, and most importantly I may still think of us in the future without cursing myself for doing so. The thoughts of you and I remain in my mind, yet nothing feels different between us.  
The only feeling of a prisoner I feel, are my feelings being bottled and I cannot remove the cork to spill them. Perhaps that is for the better though.  
I know that should these letters arrive to you, a terrible act, beyond even my imagination, will occur to anything regarding us and our relationship we have built over the course of almost 5 years. So alas, they will stay with me and my mind while you continue on clueless of them, unless they happen to fall through the crack in my head.  
Writing about this truly allows you to begin thinking of the dangers of the mind, am I correct? The mind has the ability to conjure words and visuals that have the ability to break or help another. I must say, nobody gives the brain enough credit for the amount of power it has; it is surely taken for granted. The mind even has the ability to capture and ruin its vessel. The mind has the power to kill us, destroy us and tear us apart piece for piece, and stop happiness from being visible in our lives. It has the power to capture, torture, break, manipulate, imprison, and ponder on ideals quicker than most humans have the power to do a simple activity such as walk to the other side of the room. And that is simply just the tip of the iceberg.  
On a note much lighter, our brain can offer some of the happiest things in the world. The brain allows us to imagine worlds beyond the cosmos, that defy any rules of logic, science, and explanations. It allows us to remember moments that make us wish we could simply freeze and live in for a lifetime longer. It allows us to write words that can explode into several different forms of art, and can give us a feeling of satisfactory in life. I would be lying if I were to say I didn't appreciate my mind and what it allows me to see.  
This is another excellent topic to begin discussing. Joy; the light in the darkness, the white in a world of black, the feeling of security and safety in a world surrounded by violence and harshness; we all must have something that gives us this sort of feeling. As our relationship continues on and we both continue to grow as people, what and who brings you these feelings? Could someone, an arrogant, irresponsible, unimportant, person such as myself bring you happiness? Or am I placing a force of myself onto you?  
Nonetheless, I am at the happiest point in my life I have ever been in my life, and the reason is almost solely because of you. I see myself returning to you in every problem I have, though my mind doesn't fully allow some of my problems to have you as a solution. As you can imagine, some of them involve you in the equation, therefore you cannot be a part of the solution as well. I must go to others, or deal with them alone. Of course by deal, you know I mean push aside into the pile in my mind where multiple other side affairs also linger in the shadows. Eventually these problems will shrink into tears, but as you know, they will not spill, until a large amount of time has passed.  
My goodness, would you look at me! This took a rather dark turn than I had hoped. I had hoped to keep this a light hearted letter for once. It seems all I do is keep a mood depressing. I must simply find a way to end this on a note not full of bitterness and full of sour, but rather full of happiness and the sweetest notes of them all.  
Though I know these letters are to never be found by you, and if they are, these should be only if a horrible action to me is to occur, but allow me to explain the feeling of love; one you seem to never wish to experience and may never know if you keep your stubbornness the same throughout the course of your life.  
In words, love is much like a flight. Your heart is taking loops, you don't know whether to be happy, or rip your heart out, no matter how violent that may sound. You feel as though you are the only other significant other member to the world of your love; as though you have a feeling no one else might for them. Love is a joy, yet a torture all at once, and although it will hurt, and stab you in the back, you must accept it. It's a joy of being a human with feelings. Love will make feel normal, important, significant, and satisfy you. I hope that you may read this and one day even try it, though I must warn you. Once you taste a bit of love, you will never want to let it go.  
Whether the ending of this was sweet, or even bittersweet at the farthest, you must agree it was a happier ending than ones in recent past. My love I will write soon, until take care.  
Sincerely,  
A. Ham

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Originally, this letter was not supposed to be fandom based, believe it or not. This was a letter from a teenage girl to her crush, whose gender was up to the reader to decide. The original is on Wattpad and I may even post the original later. I hope you enjoyed this, and if so, return and I may create a series of letters, between these two or any other Hamilton ships. Letting me know that you enjoyed this would mean a great deal to me so I may return. Bye!


End file.
